cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Awesomeknight/Defending Orkosan
At Beeston, a bird swoops by and drops a letter for Sir Knight.* *Knight gathers many people and gives an announcement.* Knight: "I have received a message from Princess, Queen now, I believe, Celest. She needs all soldiers here in the developing city of Beeston to travel to the Badlands and fight the dead men of Mallock the Mallign. Bring any fellow knights that you may encounter on the road as well. We must end this war!" *The crowd cheers.* *As the armies put on their armour and get their weapons, Hogar and Sir Knight talk.* Knight: "I don't think we'll have enough troops here, Hogar. Besides, the trolls are most likely still on our trail..." Hogar: "What do we do? Not enough troop!" Knight: "First of all, get me off your shoulder!" Hogar: "Alrighty..." *Hogar gently lifts knight to the ground* Knight: "We'll be able to gather more troops." Hogar: "We go get more troop?" Knight: "Yeah... We'll go to Orkosan, the Dwarven capitol, and everyone else will travel to the Badlands with the others." Hogar: "I know where it's is! Orkosan! Come on!" Knight: "No, no! Do not put me on your shoulder again!" *Hogar doesn't listen and happily slings knight on his leathery shoulder* Hogar: "Off we go, Orkosan! Orkosan!" Knight: *muttering* "Please help me..." Hogar: "Fleas? I don't have fleas! Silly Knight..." ~~ORKOSAN~~ *With large bounds, the giant troll approaches the western Dwarven city of Orkosan, with Knight, painfully bouncing on his sweaty shoulder blades* Hogar: "Orkosan...Or-orkosan! Here we are! Here we are, Knight!" *Knight regains consciousness* Knight: "Thank Orlan..." *They walk to the gates of the Dwarven fortress* Dwarven guard: "Who're you?" Knight: "I am Sir Knight of Aldendan." Dwarven guard: "Aldendan? You must have me for a fool! That's a troll! You two are spies!" Knight: "I killed Vladek at the Third Battle of Morcia. I am not against you." Hogar: "Hellow! I'm Hogar... You're short." Dwarven guard: "I didn't want your life stories. What do you want here?" Knight: "I would like to gather some soldiers; we need an army to defeat Mallock." Dwarven guard: "I'll let you in, but not that friend of yours. My people wouldn't like it if I let one of them in" Knight: "Promise you won't kill him." Dwarven guard: "He could kill us if we tried. Come on, the lord will want to see you." *Door opens* *A slightly taller and hairier dwarf stands before knight, behind him is Brom.* Aegis: "My men tell me you want to be killing Mallock!" Knight: "Yeah, I am." Aegis: "And how many of my men do you require to make that wizard cower?" Knight: "As many as you have" Brom: "Many were lost in the great battle; we have thirty scores of dwarf spearmen at your disposal, friend." Brom: "I felt like returning to my homeland to see my family, they were most grateful for my war effort--" Knight: "Wait, is that who I think it is?" Knight: "Clone!" Clone: "Hello, Knight!" Clone: "I love the company of these little fellows." Clone: "Makes me feel big." Aegis: "Your stories of far away lands prove to be most amusing!" Knight: "Does he live here?" Brom: "Yeah. Draketh got him a room here." Knight: "Speaking of Draketh, how come he isn't here, Clone?" Clone: "He's drunken and asleep currently." Knight: "Ah." *Hogar bounds through the city gates and swats several Dwarf guards aside* Hogar: "Quick! Trolls! Troll things! Over there!" Aegis: "A troll! Bring him down!" *Knight pulls out his sword* Knight: "He's with us." Brom: "Hogar is our ally!" Clone: "A troll ally?" Hogar: "Yes, I was outcasted by the others.." Clone: "I sense something big approaching very fast..." Aegis: "Guards! Soldiers! Men! Make haste, Orkosan is under attack!" Brom: "Hogar, take Clone to the crossbows, take out as many siege vehicles as you can!" *A group of Troll warriors break inside* Clone: "The fun begins" *he speaks gleefully* Aegis: "Brom, take Knight to the tanks, quickly!" *Knight puts a sword through a troll's stomach, takes it out, then follows Brom* *Hogar and Clone leap onto large, wall mounted crossbows and fire many harpoons at the rickety Troll balistas* Clone: "So I am to go with... ...a troll?" Brom: "That is no mere troll, he is our friend!" *Aegis takes Knight to a room of many siege weapons.* Aegis: "Shall I show you how to use tanks? The throttle alters the power by changing the amount of fuel that is consumed, to steer it, just..." Knight: "I'll pick it up as I go along!" *Knight hops into one of the tanks* Clone: "So... Hogar? Why were you outcast by the other trolls?" *The control pit of the tank is complicated and tight, Brom fits in snugly but knight is cramped* Hogar: "I was am too smart!" *Knight moves his tank into a siege tower, then jumps out before it hits the siege tower* Clone: "They fear intellectuals?" Hogar: "They say I am too many bright ideas and should focus more on fighting!" *The siege tower explodes* Knight: "That tank was cramped, anyways..." Brom: "I hope you're going to pay for that tank!" Knight: "Nah. Unless the death of Mallock would pay, of course." *Knight runs off and starts fighting trolls on ground* *Hogar releases a long harpoon, rupturing the ribcage of a troll, skewering three more with it's corpse. He reacts with an eruption of laughter* *Clone shoots an arrow that strikes through two trolls* Clone: "Ha ha! YES! Two in one!" *He fist pumps the air* Hogar: "Why are you so shiny?" *They keep shooting.* Clone: "Me? Because of my armour." Clone: "Do you have yourself a family?" Hogar: "Well, I got me a wife. Gretta! She might be fighting Mallock with us." Clone: "Sorry, gotta dash!" *Clone leaps over the wall to join Knight* Hogar: "Wait! Don't leave me here!" Clone: "I thought you'd need some assistance down here" *he slices a Troll as it runs at him* *Hogar, following Clone, jumps over the wall. Not realizing his weight, makes a sizeable dent in the corrugated steel barrier around the wall* Hogar: "Ouch..." *A midget Troll runs towards Knight* *Knight crushes the midget under his boot* *Clone witnesses Hogar leaping over the wall and shakes his head in disappointment* Clone: "Trolls..." Hogar: "It's alright, I'm fine! I'm jus..." *Hogar passes out and lands on a troll.* *The battle was clearing up, minimal damage to the Dwarven city walls but irreparable damage to the troll siege weapons, the troll midgets were beginning to flee while the troll warriors were beginning to consider a retreat.* Brom: "Retreating! we have victory! The trolls are retreating!" Knight: "Don't be excited for long, we'll still have to fight the undead army.." Aegis: "You have my trust knight, and you also, Hogar. Take my men and defeat this damned wizard!" Hogar: "Kill Mallock! Kill Mallock!" Clone: "So now what? We go to Mallock and show him what we have?" Brom: "Exactly! Let's hunt some Wizard!" Clone: "With pleasure." Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi